scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Elmo's Big Alphabet Party/Transcript
Main *(Elmo's World Theme Song and Title Card) * Elmo: Hello, Everybody!, Elmo's So Glad to See You!, Today is Alphabet Day, and The Sesame Street Gang and The Characters are Coming Over To Learn About Every Letter Of The Alphabet!, Yay! * (Doorbell Rings) * Elmo: Oh!, That Must Be My First Guests! * (Door Opens at The Sesame Street Gang) * Elmo: Hi, Everybody! * Big Bird: Hi, Elmo! * Snuffy: Hello, Elmo! * Sesame Street Gang: Hi, Elmo! * Elmo: Thanks!, Come On In! * (Doorbell Rings) * Grover: Oh!, Elmo!, I Think It's Your Next Guests! * Elmo: Yeah!, Let's Go See! * (Door Opens at Ruff Ruffman, Blossom and Chet) * Elmo: Look!, It's Ruff Ruffman, Blossom and Chet!, Hi,Ruff Ruffman! * Ruff Ruffman: Hello There, Elmo! * Elmo: Oh!, Thank You!, Why Don't You Come On Inside! * Ruff Ruffman: Thanks, Elmo! * Elmo: You're Welcome! * (Doorbell Rings) * Elmo: Oh!, More Guests! * Big Bird: Get It, Elmo! * (Door Opens at Bear, and His Friends) * Elmo: Oh!, Look!, It's Bear and His Friends from The Big Blue House!, Hi, Bear! * Bear: Hi, Elmo!, It's So Good to See You! * Bear in the Big Blue House Characters: Hello, Elmo! * Elmo: Thank You Very Much!, Come On In! * (Doorbell Rings) * Elmo: (Gasps), Oh!, I Have More Guests! * (Door Opens at Steve, Blue, and Steve's Gang) * Elmo: Oh!, Look!, It's Steve, Blue, and Steve's Gang!, Hi, Steve! * Steve: Hi, Elmo! * Blue: (Barks Hi, Elmo) * Steve's Gang: Hi, Elmo! * Elmo: Hey!, Thank You!, Join In! * Sidetable: Thanks, Elmo! * Elmo: You're Welcome, Sidetable! * (Doorbell Rings) * Elmo: More Guests!, Let's See! * (Door Opens at Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar) * Elmo: Oh!, It's Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar!, Hi, Dora! * Dora: Hola, Elmo! * Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar: Hi, Elmo! * Elmo: Thanks, Friends!, You All Can Come In! * (Doorbell Rings) * Elmo: Oh!, I Have A Few More Guests! * (Door Opens at Oswald, Weenie, and His Friends) * Elmo: It's Oswald, Weenie, and His Friends!, Hi, Everybody! * Oswald: Hi, Elmo! * Weenie: (Barks Hello) * Oswald's Friends: Hi, Elmo! * Elmo: Thank You!, Elmo's So Happy That You're Here!, Come On In! * Henry: Thanks, Pal! * Elmo: You're Welcome! * (Doorbell Rings) * Elmo: Oh!, I Wonder What My Next Guests Are! * (Door Opens at The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets) * Elmo: Oh!, It's The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets!, Hi, Everyone! * The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Hi, Elmo! * Elmo: Thank You!, Come On In! * Tyrone: Thanks, Elmo!Elmo: You're Welcome, Tyrone! * (Doorbell Rings) * Elmo: Oh!, I Wonder What My Next Guests Are! * (Door Opens at DJ Lance and His Friends) * DJ Lance: Hello, Friends! * Elmo: Thank You!, DJ Lance!, Come On In! * Muno: Thanks, Elmo! * Elmo: You're Welcome, Muno! * (Doorbell Rings) * Elmo: Oh!, My Next Guests!, What Do You Think They Could Be? * (Door Opens at Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy) * Elmo: (Gasps), It's Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy!, Hi, Friends! * Kai-Lan: Ni Hao, Elmo! * Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: Hi, Elmo! * Elmo: Thanks, Everyone!, Come On In! * (Doorbell Rings) * Elmo: Oh!, My More Guests!, They Could Be? * (Door Opens at SpongeBob & Friends) * Elmo: It‘s Sponge-bob and his Friends * Category:Transcripts